


Mysterious Wonders

by gildedstarlight



Series: Drarry Microfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Drarry but not mentioned, M/M, Microfic, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedstarlight/pseuds/gildedstarlight
Summary: Draco meets his son for the first time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169075
Kudos: 24





	Mysterious Wonders

Draco absolutely abhorred the idea of having children. Hated the idea of being tied down with marriage and liabilities.

He maintained this belief even as he cuddled and cooed at the baby in his arms. This was different. When he looked at Scorpius, his child, he only felt overwhelming love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed this quick microfic! Writing smaller works has built my confidence in my own writing, so I hope to be able to write longer works in the near future. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, as always! :)


End file.
